


Lost

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Stiles loses one of his most prized possessions. Derek is determined to help him find it.





	

When Derek walked into his loft he smelled anxiety, tears, and sadness from the love of his life. He raced to find Stiles who was on the bathroom floor sobbing.  
“What’s wrong,” Derek asked heart racing. “What happened?”  
“I lost the locket that my mom gave me before she died. I can’t find it anywhere!” Stiles stopped crying long enough to tell him what was wrong before he began sobbing uncontrollable again.  
Derek sat on the floor and took him in his arms. “Look, I think that the two of us can look for it. I know how much that meant to you and how important it was. Have you looked everywhere?”  
“I have, but I can’t find it anywhere! It was one of the only pieces I had that tied me to my mother. I can’t have lost it! I need it.”  
Derek kissed the top of his head. “Ok. I will find it for you. Do you remember the last place that you had it?”  
“I could have swore that it was in my drawer but I went in there to get it and it wasn’t there,” Stiles said wiping away his tears. “Its really important to me.”  
Derek softly kissed his lips in a long passionate kiss. “I know babe. We’ll find it.”  
Stiles leaned against Derek and took a deep breath. “Yeah. I mean they say that you tend to find stuff when you’re not looking for it so maybe it will be better to take a break and do something else to distract me.”  
“I’ve got a few ideas of how you can be distracted if you’re up to it,” Derek told Stiles kissing his neck. Stiles stood up quickly and pulled Derek into their bedroom. After some sweet and sweaty sex, Derek kissed the top of Stiles head.  
“How are you?”  
“Definitely distracted enough to have forgotten that I lost one of the most valuable possessions that I own,” Stiles replied with a yawn. “But I guess that I can look for it after a quick nap.”  
Derek kissed the top of his head and stayed where he was until Stiles fell asleep. Once he was asleep, he set out on a search for the locket. He even called Scott to help him look for it.  
The two of them quietly searched the house and somehow found the locket in an unexpected place.  
“I wonder how it got there,” Derek commented holding it close.  
Scott shrugged. “I don’t know but I know he’ll be thrilled to have it back.”  
“Thanks for coming over to help me,” Derek said walking Scott to the door.  
“No problem. I’m always willing to help when it comes to Stiles.” The two of them chatted for a bit, before Scott took off.  
Derek tried to get back into bed without waking up Stiles, but Stiles woke up. “What were you doing,” Stiles asked sleepily.  
“Nothing,” Derek said.  
Stiles sat up. “Not nothing. What’s up sourwolf?”  
Derek scowled at the nickname. “Are you ever going to drop that?”  
“No. Especially not when I get to see the cute look you give me whenever I call you that.”  
“You call my death glare cute,” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Stiles grinned. “I think all your looks are cute.”  
Derek held up the locket. “I found this.”  
Stiles looked at him and sat there in stunned silence for a moment. “Oh my gosh. Where did you find that?”  
“In the downstairs washer. I have no idea how it got there, but Scott and I turned this place upside down trying to locate it for you.”  
Tears formed in Stiles’ eyes. “Derek, you are the absolute best. I love you so freaking much!”  
Derek smiled as Stiles gave him the tightest hug. “I wish you could have met my mom. You are the best part of my life. Ok, you’re the second best part of my life. I have to say that Scott is number one because he is my brother and has been such a huge part of my life since preschool but other than him and my father, you are the best part of my life. I love you. I love you for more than just finding this. You know that.”  
“I do know that. I’m glad that I was able to find this for you. I hated seeing you all depressed and stressed.”  
Stiles laughed and kissed his lover. “You’re the best. Seriously.”


End file.
